In high-performance computing (HPC), high-performance file system implementations can handle hundreds of thousands (or more) of simultaneous file operations. For example, to access a particular file, a client computer could issue a system call (syscall) for a particular file operation and a server could process the syscall and perform corresponding file operations on a disk or network storage. In some situations (e.g., when accessing a problematic storage device) issued syscalls can hang or can take an excessive amount of time to complete. However, it can be challenging to determine whether a particular syscall is experiencing problems (e.g., hanging or excessively delayed) or simply needs a substantial amount of time to complete.